ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (765)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. The following list is a compilation of recorded major events that have taken place. The Present date for Reality 765 is 2037 Timeline 004 Prior to 60 million BC *c.100,000,000 BC **The Alterans evolve in their home galaxy and progress into the first evolution of humanity, to a scientific level far beyond that of present-day humanity along the path to ascension. *c. 80,000,000 BC **The Alterans are split between two factions, the Ori being the larger, religious faction and the smaller faction towards belief in science. Ultimately, their viewpoints diverge so much that the two groups split apart and begin to oppose each other, culminating in the Ori attempting to destroy the disobedient Alterans. **The remaining Alterans hide on Celestis. The scientist Amelius creates the Ark of Truth, a mind programming device that can be used in a war against the Ori. However, instead of going to war, the Alterans decide to leave their galaxy, and began searching for a new home. The Ark is left behind buried on Celestis. Between 60 million BC and 1 million BC *c.60,000,000 BC **The Alterans, after thousands of years of searching, discover the Milky Way Galaxy, where they eventually settle down and build an impressive empire, becoming known as the Ancients. The first landing place for the Alteran ship in the Milky Way Galaxy was on the planet Dakara. Other early settlements of the Alterans in the Milky Way Galaxy included Earth, which the Alterans called "Terra". **The Ancients construct several seed ships and the Destiny, launching them to explore galaxies several billion lightyears away. *c.30,000,000 BC **The Ancient ship, Ascalon, is caught in the gravitational field of a black hole *c.20,000,000 BC **City-Ships, such as Atlantis, existed on Earth in the area now known as Antarctica *c. 9,000,000 BC **The Ancients suffer from a plague that kills millions. The Ancients that had not been infected leave the Milky Way via Atlantis. The remaining Ancients use the Dakara superweapon in an attempt to reseed life in the galaxy, something which will later cause the evolution of humanity on Earth. **The Ancients that left the Milky Way enter the Pegasus galaxy, eventually settling on Lantea. They then build a new Stargate network and seed life throughout the galaxy. *c. 8,970,000 BC **The Wraith begin evolving in the Pegasus galaxy. Between 1 million BC and 100,000 BC *c.500,000 BC **Proclarush Taonas was made uninhabitable through volcanic activity on the planet, although the Ancient outpost remained intact when the Shield held back the lava, eventually forming a dome once the molten rock cooled down. *c. 125,000 BC **On P3X-888, the later stages of evolutionary development appear for the Goa'uld, leading to sentience. Limited by their physical form, the larval Goa'uld adopted a parasitic relationship with other forms of indigenous life – including the Unas, the largest predator found on the planet. Using the Stargate on P3X-888 the Goa'uld traveled to other planets in their Unas hosts, conquering and multiplying. *c. 105,000 BC **On Earth, the first Homo sapiens appeared. Their genetic makeup is devoid of many elements that mark them as related to the Ancients, aside from eventual physical similarities. Between 100,000 BC and 1st Century AD *c.70,000 BC **The Enkans evolved on the planet Enko *c.42,000 BC **The Goa'uld rapidly form a thriving - albeit small – society, helped by their genetic memory. The species’ genetic memory accelerates their development at an exponential rate. In short order they discovered the Stargate and begin the exploration of other worlds to hunt and seek new hosts. Their rapid development and cutting of evolutionary corners dooms Goa'uld into a parasitic existence forever accustomed to taking what they desire, with no thought or concern for other species. *c.41,000 BC **The Enkan technology is comparable to early 21st century Earth, and they begin building spaceships for exploration *c.40,000 BC **The Enkans come across a Goa'uld-controlled planet and make contact. After realizing how evil the Goa'uld are, the Enkans debated on whether or not to decimate them, but decide against it. The Enkans retreat to their homeworld and live in isolation from the rest of the galaxy. *c.29,000 BC **The Asgard make contact with the Enkan people, but rejected inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty *c.28,000 BC **The Goa'uld discovery of the worlds formerly controlled by the Ancients provided the Goa'uld with a rapid influx of technology. P3X-888 is entirely abandoned, saved as a breeding ground for Unas hosts, who still lived in fear under the boot of their parasitical oppressors *c.22,000 BC **The Goa'uld Empire is formed *c.17,000 BC **The Enkans come to the realization that they will die out within a few thousand years, and they begin constructing several monuments to serve as warnings to anyone that ventures to their planet. *c.16,000 BC **Ba'al is born on an unnamed planet in the Milky Way galaxy. *c.14,000 BC **The Enkans die out, but not before constructing an incredibly large underground safe-like building. *c.8000 BC **The Lanteans flee Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy, re-settling on Earth. ***The Tau'ri are quite primitive, preventing the Lanteans from ever rebuilding their great civilization; the Lanteans then spread out, with some living out the rest of their lives with the native peoples, others making their way to the Stargate in Antarctica, and some ascending. *c.6000 BC **Ra discovers Earth and seeds humans to different planets throughout the Goa'uld Empire. ***The Goa'uld Empire thrives and expands further throughout the galaxy. ***The Jaffa are created by the Goa'uld to serve as incubators for larval symbiotes. *c.3000 BC **The Sodan Jaffa rebel against Ishkur. **The Tau'ri rebel against Ra. ***Ra leaves Earth, taking his Stargate with him, and diverts his attention to the Asgard. Between 1st and 19th Century *c.1 AD **Egeria creates the Tok'ra to oppose the System Lords. *c.500 **Merlin develops the Sangraal. *c.1000 **Anubis is banished from the System Lords and is later killed by an Ashrak. *c.1004 **The Genii Confederation is formed in the Pegasus galaxy. 19th Century *c.1864 **Bra'tac is born on Chulak. *c.1899 **Teal'c is born on an unidentified world. 20th Century *1970 **Mikhail Zhukov is born. *1985 **Rya'c is born on Chulak *1990 **Frederick Kinsey is born. *1991 **World War 3 begins on Earth. *1992 **Jig is born into a "wealthy" family on Entak *1994 **Nirrti begins experimenting on humans to create a Hok'tar, a genetically superior human. *1999 **Sokar launches a massive attack upon the System Lords. **World War 3 ends on Earth. Early 21st Century pre-2040 *c.2000 **The International Union is formed, spawning a new branch of military: The International Peacekeeping Forces. **The Replicators begin to overwhelm the Asgard, forcing them to abandon their own galaxy and resettle in the galaxy of Othala. *2005 **Nirrti successfully transforms the people of P3X-367 into Hok'tar, where some individuals are capable of telekinesis and telepathy. ***Nirrti slowly begins to make her Jaffa more advanced in this method, increasing their speed, reflexes, and strength even further. *2015 **Jonathon Wright is born. *2020 **Cody Trevan is born. *2022 **Jason Malcovich is born. 21st Century post-2040 *2040